chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Adsila Ahyoka
Chawosaurian Empress. K'nasgowa Sequoia Atagulkalu Eluwilussit' (January 4, 1950-February 15, 2018) was the Queen-Empress of the Union of Continental Constitutional Republics from March 19, 2016 and proceeded Malina's deceased husband, Jacques Bodilsen and the Matiarch of the Eluwilussit family. Adsila is also the twin sister of Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. Adsila Ahyoka became Chawosauria's most honorable Consort after Elizabeth Mary Alexandria, and she had expired the women in Chawosauria, she was in her style, the woman of kindness. Adsila Ahyoka was a Cherokee Indian born and raised in the Southern States of America, which was back then, a Segregated Traditional Conservative Region, and she was born in the Cherokee Nation, a U.S. Federal Government recognized Native American Reservation located in the Eastern Side of Oklahoma along with other Native American Reservations bordering next to the Cherokee. Adsila was a social justice and progressive activist in her youth, an activist for women's rights, desegregation, the decriminalization of homosexuality, racial equality and gender equality. In 1969, she married her only lover, Abooksigun Eluwilussit, a Canadian Native American who immigrated to the United States in 1963, and mothered 15 children from Abooksigun, she has lived in New York since her marriage.Today she is a staunch democrat, she is affiliated with the Bernie Sanders wing of the Democratic Party, and is surrounded by 15 Children, unknown number of Grandchildren, Great Grandchildren, Nephews and Nieces, and Friends and Relatives. Adsila Ahyoka was the first consort in the History of Chawosauria tobe succeeded by a deceased person. Adsila Ahyoka was also the first Chawosaurian Consort to have been born in a Native American Reservation and the first Consort to have been born in a Government recognized Indigenous Reservation in Chawosaurian History. With Donald Trump elected a month before she left her position as Queen-Empress, Adsila mourned the loss of Hillary Clinton and days after she stepped down her position as Queen-Empress and the Death of her Husband in 2017 and the Inauguration of Trump on the same year, she joined the Grassroots Movement and still remained a Democrat despite the ruling Corporate Wing which have caused the Democrats the 2016 Elections. In February 2018, Adsila got struck by Influenza and she died from it on February 15, 2018, in her home, in Sands Point, New York. Her actual cause of death was a Lethal injection due to her doctor mistakenly thinking it was a flu vaccine. Early Life Knasgowa Sequoia Atagulkalu was born on January 4, 1950 in the Cherokee Nation, born in Cherokee County, Oklahoma and she was born to an extreme liberal family with redneck friends and Adsila was a very friendly person who wants to live in a cooler society and safer and equal society where they are no racism and no discrimination, she lived in terror of white supremacy and Adsila believed that the sanctity of marriage was that individuals should not marry outside their ethnicity and religion and was wanting to live in a safer society and she chooses to live by her ethnic rules and traditions, but opposes discrimination against others and she opposes discrimination against all white supremacy that would destroy america. Adsila's father expect her daughter to live like a real American, the person who opposes discrimination against others, supporter for the Civil Rights Movements (including the LGBT) and practice her faith to get it alive, Adsila is one of those Chawosaurians, who were raised to participate in world history only just to stay alive and stay in history and oppose the future unless that future was what it was before the past, oppose the present day, oppose the future and go back to history in order to move forward the current way, Adsila understood the true value of education and she loves the enjoyment of liberalism. Changing her name Knasgowa Atagulkalu changed her name to Adsila Salali Ahyoka in 1968, because Adsila means "Blossoms because Adsila loves Blossoms, and Salali because her favorite animal is a Squirrel and Ahyoka because she's a woman who likes to make people happy. The Chawosaurian World doesn't criminalize Name-Changing as they used to until it was decriminalized in 1962, Decriminalized Chawosauria-Wide in 2005. Education Adsila attended in the Cherokee County Schools, but Adsila was very smart and got the opportunity to get a higher education in New York City which would be where she met her Future Husband who would marry her during her time in the University of New York, even though she graduated super early because she was very smart while her future husband had quite his education because of his parents' stupidity. Civil Rights Movements Adsila supported all Civil Rights Movements (including Gay Rights & Liberation) and Adsila loves famous Country music, including Dolly Parton ''and when she met her future husband, the only man Adsila had dated, marry and raise a family with, she listened to Dolly Parton because it symbolizes her attractive feelings for Abooksigun, when Dolly Parton released her first album, Adsila loved it, as Adsila continued advocating and march in the Civil Rights Movements, she wrote libertarian speeches. ''"A flower grew in my heart when I've just fell in love" Adsila in 1963 fell in love with a Canadian immigrant who is also Native American, openly traditionalist and interested in the value of World History and is also a libertarian. Adsila wrote love stories and wrote love poems about her attraction to the boy she fell in love with, which name was Abooksigun Eluwilussit and she wrote that "Oh great spirits of the earth, please send the wind to push me to this pretty face of joy" Adsila was 13 years old when she saw Abooksigun and realized she had emotional attractions for Abooksigun and she listen to Dolly Parton since she released her first hits in 1967 and Adsila wanted Abooksigun so bad and she dreamed of marrying Abooksigun and having a family with him, she even daydream about it, every valentines day, Abooksigun listen to old 1960s country love songs which symbolizes her love, Adsila does talk to Abooksigun, but was to afraid to ask him out until in 1968, she finally got a chance to date Abooksigun. Marriage with Abooksigun Adsila finally married Abooksigun, just as she dreamed off, she prayed to her spirits, "gv-ge-yu-i a-ye-hv u-we-ti-lv-gi a-yv" which it's Cherokee meaning, "Love had struck me" and Adsila had experienced it and enjoyed her love with Abooksigun and is willing. Activism in the Civil Rights Movements Adsila Ahyoka marched in the Red Power Movement which was a Native American Civil Rights Movement and also, Adsila marched in the women's rights movement and marched against racial discrimination and protested for the call of racial justice, she also marched for the call of Gay Rights, Adsila's ambitions in the civil rights movement was very hard and she fought hard and right with non-violent domestic action towards the police, she marched in the Peace Movement and she fought domestically ambitiously without violence and she was a very hard marcher for a fairer and secular and equal society and she became famous in Chawosauria for her rough non-violent actions. Chawosauria looks up to Adsila as a role model, especially women, from Adsila's struggle for women's rights and support for abortion and more, she became a perfect example for everyone. AIDS Activism Adsila Ahyoka was an AIDS Activist and she was also a Gay Rights Activist, however in addition, her and her husband had strictly prohibited a majority of their children from marriage, dating and also having children until the late 2000s, when Attakullakulla Eluwilussit (her son) was her first child allowed to date and have children, during her best known activism of protesting for LGBT Rights, her AIDS Activism was the cause of her best attention of her LGBT Rights Activism. From 1987 to 2004, as part of her political activism, she voted for her daughter four times in the Comrade Elections for Comrade President. LGBT Social Movement in the United States (1972-) Adsila Ahyoka supported the Liberalizing of the United States and called for equal rights, but according in her brave actions in the LGBT Social Movement (Gay Rights Movement), she took strong action in the social movements and the Gay Pride Marches, in 1980, when New York legalized Homosexuality under the New York v. Onofre court case, Adsila liberally celebrated. According to the actions of the Bowers vs Hardwick, that a Homosexual man who was arrested in Georgia and attempted to go to the United States Supreme Court for support, the Supreme Court voted that the U.S. federal government had no protection for the Gay Community from sodomy laws of the states. But the case was overturned by Lawrence v. Texas case. New York vs Onofre Adsila refused to live in a state where sodomy laws dominates, Adsila embraced Ronald Onofre with his liberty for his Rights. Adsila and her husband were in favor of the decriminalization of Homosexuality and are wanting to march but still had children to raise, and they wouldn't leave the children with babysitters because of pedophiles. When New York overturned the state sodomy law, Homosexuality was said tobe decriminalized at the state and the LGBT Community had became to gain strength in the New York to the road to victory. Bowers vs Hardwick In 1982, Atlanta Georgia Police arrested a same-sex couple for "Sodomy" and began to demand to challenge the law, the supreme court looked at the case, Adsila got alarmed and went to Washington, DC to hear the case while her husband watches the children, not to mention Adsila had a year old baby, Adsila thought it was important to see the supreme court made their statement, but when the US Supreme Court made their statement, it was something the Gay Community would not wanna hear, the supreme court stated that the freedom of privacy of gays was not under Constitutional protection based on State Rights, it did weaken the LGBT, Adsila had a fit because she had family members and friends within the sexual orientations, one of her daughters was Bisexual and her son, Degotoga Eluwilussit would not come out to her until 2000, Bowers vs Hardwick was a 1986 case. Adsila left the supreme court angry, disrespected and outraged, she went back to New York angry at the United States Supreme Court, her oldest daughter, Wawetseka Eluwilussit can witnessed that because Wawetseka was 16 years old. Don't Ask Don't Tell Adsila did voted for Clinton until the signing of Don't Ask Don't Tell, a military policy that prohibited Homosexuals and Bisexuals to serve openly in the US military, Adsila was furious over the signing of such a Homophobic bill and demanded it tobe struck down. Defense of Marriage Act of 1996 The Defense of Marriage Act was a document signed into law, that defines the states to refuse to accept and recognize marriage as equals, the Defense of Marriage Act (DOMA) attempts to get the states to recognize marriage as a Union between one man and one woman and Adsila is opposed to such Homophobic idea, Adsila wanted the ending of Heterosexual Supremacy and the rise of equality. Lawrence vs Texas On June 26, 2003, the very last 14 states that had sodomy laws, were struck down by the Supreme Court, which strengthen the LGBT Community and weaken Heterosexual Supremacy, Adsila was very proud of her Liberalism in her American Pride. Barack Obama's LGBT Support President. Obama said that he is in favor of LGBT Rights based on his religion, United Church of Christ, it says that Homosexuals are all god's people as well as anyone else, Obama made a statement in 2012 that could'if ruined and effected his second election and would'if got him impeached, he said and by quote in these very words, "It is important for me to go ahead and affirm, that i think, same-sex couples should be able to get married" and explained that this country was changing. Obergefell vs Hodges In this very supreme court case, it made absolute world history, the world's most multicultural country ever existed, has legalized same-sex marriage under the constitution, everybody talked about it and every country talked about it.' ' Chawosauria Chawosauria welcomed Adsila in 2015, but her citizenship was not recognized until the ruling of 2016 from Parker v. Chawmania, Chawosauria had been part of the issue of Liberation and Unity, she began advocating in the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement, the Cherokee Social Movement and the Chawosaurian Feminist Liberation Movement, the Freedom of Religion Movement and became active in the Chawosaurian Revolutionary War and she became active in the Chawallianic Wars and is advocating to end the Chawallianic Wars. Advocacy for Chawosauria's future When Adsila became a legal citizen under the Parker v. Chawmania case, she was rewarded the Certificate for Citizenship and she was awarded the Metal of the Opportunity of Citizenship on February 26, 2016. She supported the Parker v. Chawmania case because she believed in social justice for Chawosauria and she had not mentioned anything about Christianity because of Samantha Wawetseka. Earning Citizenship After the Parker v. Chawmania case, that ruled to allow immigration regardless of if it's legal or illegal, Adsila earned the Certificate of Citizenship and Metal of the Opportunity of Citizenship. Freedom of Religion Movement Adsila became active to the Freedom of Religion Movement and she told that the world was founded based on the basis of culture and all should be treated fairly under the eyes of Chawmanian Law. Queen-Empress of the Continent Union Tenure Begins Adsila Ahyoka began her position by speaking for Human Rights, Environmental Protection, and Social Justice. Social Justice Adsila introduced a program that establishes Civil Rights for Racial Minorities. Adsila values racial equality and equal opportunity. Environmental Protection The Chawosaurian Consort is in charge of Environmental Affairs, she introduced the Sustainable Plan. The program, the Sustainable Revolution, and produced more Sustainable Energy resources. Her husband introduced the Continent Union Sustainable Energy Agency, it was an illegal establishment but the Abooksigun Administration stuck with it. Chawosaurian Military and Soldiers Adsila established Universal Healthcare resources but not officially Universal Healthcare because it is illegal to grant Healthcare to subjects without Timothy Max Roosevelt's consent. Education Programs Adsila established the "Education New Deal" to support the ability of passing students, Adsila attempted to legalize Religion on School Property, but that went into bitter controversy with the fear of Religious Terrorism and Religious Fundamentalism, Religion is not allowed in Schools because of that matter. Post-Consortship (2017-2018) Grassroots Movement and the Protests against Donald Trump Adsila lost her husband on January 3, 2017, days before Trump took office, after all of these events, She joined the 2017 Women's March on Washington which was a huge protest it widespread across the World, Adsila was still located in New York City, which is where she moved due to the Civil Rights Struggle in the Southern United States, and to be apart of the Vietnam War Protests, she raised a huge family there in New York, and she will always live in New York City. Ahyoka had played a key role in Chawosauria when it comes to Trump after leaving Public Service, she opposed Trump's two Travel Bans, which both were disapproved by the United States Judicial System, she opposed Trumpcare which was disapproved ironically by a predominantly Republican-Ruled House of Representatives. Death As the United States underwent the deadliest flu virus, Adsila did got infected. Adsila did got vaccinated but died anyway, confused, her doctor wondered her cause of death, it was realized that her doctor accidentally injected Adsila with a lethal injection, which the doctor was completely unaware of it when he was injecting Adsila in an effort to treat Adsila, but when realizing that the injection was deadly, the doctor immediately regretted injecting her, but Adsila's family the Atagulkalus and Eluwilussits, refused to press charges and demanded the charges be dropped on the doctor. Personal Life Genealogy Adsila Ahyoka is Cherokee and her best well known ancestors are Atsadi and Kanagagota Atagulkalu, and more, one of her European ancestors, Johnathan Michelangelo played a perfect role in her family as an illegal Italian immigrant who died in the United States, so the U.S. couldn't send him back to Italy at all, they had to bury him in the U.S. instead. Ethnicity Adsila is way more than Cherokee, she is of the tribes of Cherokee, Chickasaw, Seminole, Choctaw and her best well known ancestor who fought for the Confederacy in the American Civil War, Kanagagota Atagulkalu, had carried an important role. Family Adsila came from a Liberal family, her family are converted to Native American Spiritual Faiths, Liberal Christianity, Atheism and more, she does has a minority of interracial folks in her family, and biracial nephews and nieces and loved them so, she does have family members who are gay and bisexual, especially her brother who died of suicide because he faced depression because of his sexual orientation and the treatment he had from other people. Husband and Children Adsila is married to Abooksigun Eluwilussit and mothered all 14 Children, she has alot of grandchildren and she had lots of relatives to get in touch with, she enjoyed her children more than anything and even anyone. Employment Adsila became a history teacher, however, as a civil rights activist, even a gay rights activist, which because of that, the U.S. government issued a law that banned LGBT people and pro-LGBT people from teaching in schools to children because they feared that they'll influenced the kids and voted for Jimmy Carter because he said that he opposed discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation and people's beliefs about Homosexuality, Adsila was a homophile, a person who respects Homosexuality as she was living in California, Briggs Initiative Adsila was living in California and she was suspected for supporting the Gay Rights Movement, when California passed the Briggs Initiative, which was a law that banned gay rights activists from teaching in schools because they feared that they'll influence the kids, Adsila lost her job for her support for Gay Rights as a Straight Ally, a heterosexual who supports the rights of gay people, Briggs Initiative was passed in November of 1978. Activism Adsila in her younger life advocated for social justice, such as racial justice, women's rights and even advocated for Gay Rights, she was told by her mother that she should believe what she think it's right and whatever it is, her mother would support it. Health Problems and Bathroom Habits Adsila had serious problems with her Reproductive System because she gave birth to 13 children because of her unhealthy risk of sexual intercourse with her husband and she now since she gave birth to her last child, she is now having to go to the bathroom 16 times a day, she is diagnosed with Crohn's Disease, her unhealthiness with 13 times of each pregnancy was the cause to Adsila's bathroom problems, weight change, pound gaining and obesity, Adsila has obesity, she grew weight by the risk of pregnancy, avoiding sexual activity and out of control eating habits with stress avoiding sexual intercourse in the 1990s. Sexual Intercourse and avoiding sexual intercourse Adsila took risks on the levels of risks with sexual intercourse and pregnancy, she give birth to 13 children and when she gave birth to her last child, her wound was hurting from after carrying the baby for 9 months, but before her last child, some of her babies, she carried in her wound for 10 months, 11 months, even for 12 and or 13 months, she had completely damaged her health with the overweight of the fetuses and when she had gave birth to her last child, she couldn't push it out so the surgeons had to cut the baby out, Adsila was not well, she had to stay in the hospital from December to October. Adsila had a hard time avoiding sexual activity and by 1999, she successfully did so by the time she turned 49 years of age. Abortion and Pregnancy On June 15, 1965, Adsila had an Abortion to protect her ability to graduate college in New York, however, New York allowed Abortion on demand before Roe v. Wade and New York's pro-Abortion Laws were strengthened by the ruling of Roe v. Wade in 1973. Adsila's current pregnancy was in 1965 when she was 15 years of age, however, in 1965, women's rights were a matter of controversy, Adsila was the victim, there was a law that if a young woman like Adsila, was pregnant, that young woman is no longer entitled to receive a career, the right to sexual activity between adults was very limited in the United States, until the 1960s to the present day, however, Adsila had an Abortion in 1965, and New York had always Abortions through the Victorian Era to the 21st century. Adsila's infant's father, was not and is still not identified, it was guessed by her mother that the father could be James Lyon Mackenzie, while in 1997, Adsila said that she was raped by him, Mackenzie's mother said in the 2004 case, that James Lyon Mackenzie did raped Adsila and send Adsila an apology letter through her Husband, Abooksigun, in the Eluwilussit v. Mackenzie case of 2004, argued in March 30, 2004 and decided on June 30, 2004, Adsila was raped and the proof was supported by Mackenzie's mother. Mackenzie's daughter, Charlotte Mackenzie, send Adsila an apology letter on June 26, 2015, and Adsila offered Charlotte to join her at the Celebration of the U.S. Supreme Court's decision on same-sex marriage on that same day, but Charlotte Mackenzie said no because of as a member of the Anglican Church in North America, she's against same-sex marriage, and thanked Adsila respectfully for the offer. ' ' ' ' Awards and Honors Certificate of Citizenship Adsila's citizenship was finally recognized by Chawosauria in 2016, she immigrated to Chawosauria in 2015 and finally she was now recognized as a Chawosaurian Citizen by February 26, 2016 to March 18, 2016. Category:American Liberal Category:Southern Democrat Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional)